villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Raditz
this page is a candidate for deletion. the reason(s) being: Obvious plagiarism Vidal Sassoon's biggest nightmare. Just check out that mane! Raditz isn't a Super Villain but he is the motivating cause behind Vegeta's arrival, and subsequently the whole trip to Namek and the whole Freeza battle and eventually Goku's Super Saiyan transformation. If Raditz hadn't arrived then none of that would have ever happened! I'm going to let Prowling Wolf (scarier than a prowling bunny) take care of this bio because he's so colorful about it! Raditz is Goku’s older brother. Family issues, now, Akira-san? Raditz comes to earth to check on his baby brother’s progress. Here’s where we learn a whole buttload about Sayiajins, that Goku is one and that his name is Kakkarot. Raditz kinaps Gohan and will only return him if Goku kills 100 people and brings the dead bodies to him. Yuck, dude, yuck. Goku joins up with......PICCOLO! An unlikely duo, yes, but an effective one in the end it turns out. Piccolo has developed a special attck to use on Goku, the Makkusuppo (or Special Beam Cannon), but he uses it on Raditz first. Raditz kicks around for a couple of episodes until Goku grabs his tail, which is the Achilles of a Sayiajin. Raditz practically gets down on his belly and licks Goku’s boots to get him to let go. Goku, like a blasted fool, does. Piccolo warned him not to and I bet he felt like an idiot (not to mention being one) when Raditz got up and stomped his butt into the ground. Methinks that fall off the cliff messed up more than his Sayiajin mindset. Like his common sense. Piccolo builds up his ‘Cannon' for a second time (after a failed attempt) and Gohan finally gets his power level up to slam into his uncle with the rage of many disgruntled shrews. This weakens Raditz, Goku grabs him from behind and holds him until Piccolo can fire his beam cannon. It looks like a corkscrew. Don’t worry next time you’re on a hot date and the waiter can’t find a corkscrew, fellows! Piccolo can open it for ya! *Voice-bad joke!* Speaking of bad jokes, Raditz’s humor is a little corny, FYI. Before Raditz dies, Picc tells him of the dragonballs. As it turns out, that dirty base-turd didn’t tell anybody his scouter was a CB radio deal. He tells Picc that 2 more sayiajins much stronger than himself will be here in one year and they heard all about the dragonballs. He starts laughing manically and Picc finally puts him out of his misery. Thanks again! Okay if you want a good look at that "corkscrew of death" you can head over to my Piccolo Pages (over in the lefthand sidebar, Veggiehead) and read pretty much the same joke as my pally-wally made here. Dragonball fans... we're all so humorous! So anyway, not much more to say about this fellow. If he really was Goku's brother, I wonder why they didn't mention him in the Bardock Special? Hmmmm.... the forgotten son... Category:Villains Dragonball Category:Anime Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Aliens Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Frieza Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gérard Surugue Category:Villains Battles Category:War Of Anime Villains